


The Frenemy Situation

by Whyyrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, College, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Modern Era, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Switching, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Undercover, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyrr/pseuds/Whyyrr
Summary: Naruto hated Sasuke even though they grew up together and had the same friends.After a drunken game of seven minutes in heaven started a weird and sexy chain of events, Naruto is not so sure if what he feels for Sasuke is pure hatred, or something else.





	The Frenemy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written anything in years, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> See you at the end notes (:

I hated Sasuke Uchiha.

I very much fucking hated him.

So how the fuck I ended up with my dick deep on his ass while he moaned like a fucking slut, I've yet to find out.

And _god_ , how I loved to hear him moan like this.

He's always so goddamn quiet, so him being so vocal in bed was a surprise. A pretty fucking amazing one.

But people could hear, so now it's not the time for him to be so loud.

“I'm not moving until you shut up. Haven't I already told you to be quiet?”, I demanded.

My parents may have made a run to get groceries, but they could be back at any moment.

“Shit, Naruto, just please fucking do something”, he complained, turning to hide his face on the mattress, trying to wiggle his ass locked on my death grip.

He sure looked goddamn amazing like this. Face down and ass up out of the bed, trying his best to keep his lower half of the body up so I can stand behind him.

“This may be a fucking quickie but I'm still in charge. Are you gonna be quiet?”, he nodded, reaching to grope himself, “And I haven't given you permission to touch yourself”, with a grunt, he retreated his hand.

I bowed down, reaching the back of his neck with my mouth, my belt leaving marks on his buttcheeks.

I wanted so fucking much to get him naked, but there was no time for this. We just needed to get this out of our sistem.

“You gonna cum on your shirt without even being touched, like the slut you are, and is gonna be beautiful”, and he muffled another moan on the mattress as I stood straight.

Without so much as a warning, a motioned back and thrusted strongly forward, hearing my hips slap his ass.

Sasuke muffled a 'shit’, and I thrusted again, and again, and again.

His hole was so fucking tight, squeezing me time and time again, and I knew I wasn't gonna last. The tension that’s been building up between us this past few weeks has been to much, and neither of us would be able to make this last.

Sasuke's probably hurting. There was barely any prep before I pushed myself inside him, but I couldn't stop now, even if I wanted to.

Sasuke turned his head and mumbled, “N-Naruto, I- I-m so fucking c-close…”

I sped up, my thrusts shallow and out of control, and when I changed the angle, he arched his back up.

I must have hit his prostate.

So, I did it again, and his legs almost gave out.

Yep, I was in the right place.

“Shit, Naruto, I'm gonna c-”, he wasn't able to finish his sentence when his untouched dick released itself, staining his shirt on the way.

That was too much for me, a too beautiful of a vision, and I buried myself deep when I came, filling the condom.

I let go of his hip barely able to stand, so I just fell seated on the bed beside him, and _fuck_ if that too wasn’t a beautiful vision. Sasuke couldn’t keep his ass up anymore, and he fell on his knees seating atop his ankles. His face was red and his mouth was open, drool coming out of it and soaking the sheet, still unable to come back from the high.

When my parents got back, we were both studying for our finals, me on the chair, and Sasuke on the bed with a new shirt.

____________

So, I guess I should start at the beginning.

We grew up together, Sasuke and I.

Our parents were friends and we were always at each others houses throughout our childhood and adolescence. The thing is, Sasuke was a goddamn poster child, and I was the disastrous one, always breaking shit and getting sent to the principal's office, while Sasuke only got high grades and high praises. At some point, that started to piss me off.

But, for the life of me, I was never able to get rid of him.

At school, we made the same friends, so we always hung out together. And the gang migrated to college, each on its own course and classes, but, obviously, Sasuke and I ended up on some classes together.

Because, apparently, life liked to see me suffer.

And although our parents lived 30 minutes away from our college, we both decided to move in to campus. It was just going to be easier to get to classes like this, so we just kept going with this frenemy thing, living our lives.

Shit got real, when, like the adult he is, Kiba decided to play spin the bottle. Truth or dare style. Whoever decided on dare and did not pull through, would have to kiss the person who spun the bottle for a whole full minute.

Sasuke, always the little bitch, complained like a motherfucker but gave up eventually. He always did that, like the stuck up he is, but would, in the end, do whatever crazy shenanigan we were about to do.

So we played spin the bottle, and Sakura - Sasuke’s ex-girlfriend, let that be known -, dared me to kiss him. I still don’t know if she did that so I could kiss her in the end, but it didn’t work given that I full on assaulted Sasuke’s mouth. And, _boy_ , if the guy knew how to kiss. I did _not_ see that coming.

Let it also be known that I’ve always been gay. The gayest gay to ever gay. So it may be that Sakura dared me to kiss Sasuke so I _would actually_ kiss him. Who knows, but, girl, thanks for the feast.

So we’re all bundled together in my dorm room - my roommate was out that weekend - drinking and playing spin the bottle and making out if necessary when Kiba, again, like the adult he is, dared us all to play seven minutes in heaven.

And that’s how I ended up trapped in my roommates room with Sasuke. And I really fucking wanted to kiss him again, but if I asked him, it would just be _wrong_ , so I just started pacing. In my drunken state, if he said anything, I would just pin him on the door. But he had to start talking.

“Why the fuck you walking around?”, Sasuke leaned on the door.

“Waiting for the seven minutes”

“Well, you’re irritating me, so please do wait standing still”

“No, can’t do”

“Why the fuck not?”

I stopped and looked at him, and then I got close, close enough to smell the vodka on his breath.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up?”, and he swallowed any reply about to come out of off his lips. “I can’t stand still because I’m fucking horny, and walking calms me down, unless you would like to touch my dick to help me out. Would you, Sasuke? Would you like to touch my dick?”, and, again, I _did not_ expect to see him nod his head. I backed a step, surprised, “You would?”, wasn’t he fucking straight?

“Yes, please”, he said licking his lips. That tongue was about the sexiest thing I’ve seen that entire month. That’s how far long I could think to have some comparison.

“Stick out your hand”, I was never the bossy type, but my anger was really getting me on edge, and Sasuke complying was doing _something_ to me.

He reached out, and I slowly got close again, taking his hand and placing it on the bulge in my pants, analyzing his reactions. He liked touching me. He _fucking liked it_. How far could I go?

“Would you like to _actually_ touch it?”

“Can I?”, and his eyes glistened. Like, actual sparks crossed his iresses. “Can I, please?”

Damn, he was getting off on me bossing him around.

“Ask again”, I whispered.

“Can I please touch you, Naruto?”, again that spark in his eyes. I never thought I’d hear such a tone on Sasuke’s mouth, and damn if that didn’t get my dick even harder.

I opened my fly and took my dick out, and I swear to god I saw his mouth water, and suddenly my head was flooded with images of me fucking those red lips of his. But that didn’t happen, and we spent those last precious minutes with him stroking me up and down, eyes half closed following the movement of his hand.

When someone banged on the door saying time was up, and startling Sasuke who was still leaning on it, I rushed out of the room with a “fucking finally, gotta pee” and jerked off shamelessly in the bathroom.

Everyone slept around on the floor, and, when I woke up, Sasuke was gone.

Not only was he gone, but he also ignored me for a whole week until I called him up at the end of one of our classes.

“Yes?”, he answered in that annoyed tone of his.

“What’s up with you, dude?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’ve been ignoring me all week, ever since…” I looked around, everyone was gone, “Since, you know, seven minutes in heaven”

“You’re seeing things, Naruto”, and turned to leave, wanting to just leave me there, but I was having none of it.

“Stop walking, Sasuke”, I snapped, and the boy stood still, “Turn around”, and he did, so obediently that all blood rushed to my down parts.

I walked up to him, and held him up by the jaw, my hand stopping him from moving his face away.

“Do you like this? Do you like it when I boss you around, when I tell you what to do?”, he didn’t say anything, but the red on his cheeks was all the answer I needed.

And now is the part where I say that, although I’ve been with some guys before, none of them was ever into this dominant thing, and I was fucking _loving_ it. Loving the power it gave me, the position it gets me in.

“Open your mouth”, he looked at me confused, but opened his mouth just a little bit, nonetheless, “More”, I demanded, and so he did.

Before he could understand what was happening, I slowly ran my thumb over his plump lip. It was as soft as I remembered, inviting, and creating all sort of images in my head, so I slid my thumb into his mouth, and his face went a deeper shade of red.

It almost felt like I was having an extracorporeal experience. I watched myself as I inserted my finger in his wet mouth, his pupils dilating, and brushed it against his tongue, coating it with saliva, then I pulled it out, and, surprising even myself, wiped my thumb on his cheek.

I swear I heard a growl deep on his chest when I did that, and again as he watched me lick my thumb, cleaning the rest of him.

“You still coming to my parents over the holiday to study for the finals?”, it took him a while to understand what I said.

He swallowed a few times, the spit on his cheek already drying, “Yes”

“See you then”, and I left, running to the nearest bathroom the minute I was in the hallway.

And so, almost a month went by of me and him kind of avoiding each other.

We wouldn’t be alone in the same room for long. We barely talked. We hung with our friends five feet apart, and because of that, I lost all hope that he would actually come over.

Because yes, I hoping for it.

We’d have a three day weekend thanks to a whatever holiday, and both of us went back to our parents to some peace and quiet. But since finals were almost upon us, we needed to study.

I had called him up to help me months ago, foreseeing that I’d have forgotten pretty much everything we learned that year, and since the fucker was the smartest boy in class, he wouldn’t have forgotten anything. Turns out I was quite right, I had forgotten pretty much everything, and he did not, so I opened the door for him, led him to my room after he greeted my parents, and sat my ass down to study. And I just couldn’t fucking concentrate.

“You gay?”, I blurted out before I could help myself, interrupting him.

“Hm, no I’m not gay”, he said, putting his pencil down, tension filling the air, “Im bi, I thought you knew that. Everyone knows”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah, I even hooked up with Neji on high school. And Shino's roommate a few months ago”

“What? Since when?”, he looked at me as if I was stupid.

“You asking me since when I've hooked up with Neji?”, apparently, yes, but he need not know.

“Ahn, no, I'm asking since when you're bi”

“That’s also a stupid question”, and again, he was right. I didn’t become gay out of nowhere, just as he didn’t turn bi out of the blue.

I could hear the tension sizzling in the air, and I wanted to kiss him, unexplainably. The hate I've always felt adding to the heat in my loins. I couldn't just ask if I could kiss him. Or maybe I could? But he liked when I took control, so should I just kiss him?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Put your book down and come here”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, put your book down and come here”, so he did put his book down, he did got up from the bed and he did came to me, seated on the chair. I pulled him down by the shirt and kissed him, biting his lips.

My mom screaming downstairs that they were leaving destroyed our only excuse not to do anything.

And so we fucked. Not the way we wanted, but the way we had to just get over with all of this nonsense.

Now, two weeks later, his drooling face on the mattress was the only thing I could conjure up to jerk off. Anything else would just get me hard and dissatisfied, but if I saw him, ass up and face down, that’s it, that’s all it took, and I’d cum like a fucking hose.

I finished packing my things up and went to my parents house. Finals were finally over and I passed everything with flying colors, still, I couldn’t wait to see Sasuke, not giving a flying fuck about my grades. His parents would come over for dinner tonight, and he _had_ to come with, right?

In these two weeks, he went back to ignoring me and excelled at avoiding me at any and all times. I felt used, although he was the one who got fucked and I was the one who started everything, I still felt used. It became an open wound every time I saw him, which is what happened now when I went past his house and saw him getting inside a cab.

Turns out he was staying over at his brother’s this vacation, on the other side of the country. So, no seeing him for months. No new images of him for me to twist into some pornographic scene for my spank bank.

_Fuck his nice spit covered mouth and tight hole_.

Pun unintended.

____________

I'm a hot-headed man.

Not in the pick a fight and lose his temper all the time kind of way, but in the I wear my heart on my sleeve kind of way. I don't shy away nor am afraid of my emotions, and they often get the best of me. You could always pretty much look at me and know that something was up.

_That_ kind of hot-headed man.

My parents, with time, learned to give me space to deal with my own shit without asking all the fucking time what happened.

Sasuke, being the complete opposite of me, does _not_ let his emotions show through his well composed expression. So, after not seeing him for two months, I was really bothered by the fact that he didn't even look my way.

And I do not say this in a gay way. I say this in a friend way.

He's pretty much pretending I don't exist. And that stung.

If seeing me did anything to him, I sure as hell would never know.

My mom was glaring at me all the time, making me painfully aware that I was _showing_ how bothered I was. Still, the asshole wouldn't look at me, and I tried to hide my expressions, failing miserably.

Over the course of these two months, I was able to get over my unwanted attraction for Sasuke, falling back to just hating him. Or so I thought until he appeared clean shaved and looking fine as fuck with his parents for a barbecue. Now, every time I'd see him sip his beer bottle, I'd see myself on my knees sipping _him_ , tasting him, taking him on my mouth until he hears the angels cry Hallelujah.

If it's new imagerie for my spank bank that I wanted, then that's what I got. Two months too goddamn late.

I hated Sasuke Uchiha.

I very much fucking hated him.

And I wanted his cock on my mouth so badly that I'd be able to pay _him_ to give _me_ the pleasure of sucking him off.

I was a slut sometimes, do forgive me.

Just giving up, I called off the night excusing myself with a headache bullshit talk. That seemed to do the trick with my mom.

I showered to get the pungent smell of smoak out off me, forbid myself to jerk off to the very vivid image of me gorging on that assholes dick, and went to bed.

I was finally dozing off, laying over the blankets, unable to get under it because of how hot the weather was tonight, when someone knocked on the door.

“Yeah, come in”, I was blinded by the corridor light almost immediately.

“Naruto, your mom sent me to ask if you want anything, maybe a pain killer”, I knew that voice, and it definitely wasn't my father's. My excuse worked too damn well for my own sake.

“I'm fine, Sasuke, just leave me alone”, and I turned my back at him, holding my breath until the door closed.

Fuck, couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone? He ignored me the whole night and comes asking if I'm ok? You could've just say no to my mom, asshole.

I closed my eyes, almost being taken over by sleep once more.

“You know, your ass looks really good in this underwear”, I snapped my eyes open again. The voice was not only not gone, but was waaay closer than it was before.

I turned my head sideways and there he was, looking down on me as he's done his entire life, the ceiling as background matching the black of his hair in the sheer lighting coming through the windows provided by the street lamps.

“I didn't knew you liked sleeping like this”, well, I don't, normally, but tonight was unusually hot for the end of the summer.

“And how's that any of your business?”

“It isn't, is just nice to look at”

I turned my head back and closed my eyes, “Well, whatever, I'm trying to sleep so if you would kindly fuck off…”

“Why are you angry?”

“I'm not angry, I'm trying to sleep”

“No, you're angry, I could see it all night, something happened”, you happened, asshole, and now you won't fucking leave.

“I have a headache, that is all, and you're making it worse”

“I can make it better if you ask me to”, oh, shit, I'm going to fucking die.

“Sleeping will do just fine, now leave, please”

“You're asking me something politely, so you're definitely not well”

My back shot up, “Dude, why the fuck you up on my ass? You ignored me the whole ass night, treating me, a friend, like shit, and now you won't even let me fucking sleep. Don't you have someone else to annoy in this god forsaken place? Fucking leave!” I screamed under my breath so our parents couldn't hear us.

Sitting like this, I could just lean over and suck him like the finest lollipop, but I wouldn't let my mind go that way, even tho my body was already there.

Sasuke looked almost hurt, but he finally left. I did not feel guilty for saying these things, and I slept like a fucking baby.

Another week went by and I was back at my dorm ignoring the shitload of stuff to put back in place.

Tidying up was not one of my strengths, and I was in no rush of changing it, but I knew that, if I didn't do this now, I'd fucking go through a semester looking for my books and notes amidst the pile of books and notes from the previous semesters.

So I spent my precious free hours before the school year began stuck in my room. By the time I was over, it was well past sundown, so I took a shower and sat on my bed with my notebook. I needed to scroll down on the book list for this year and find them as cheap as possible on the internet. There's no need to buy overpriced books if all the copies are the same and I can get one for half the price.

When I was on the third book, I heard my roommate talking to someone.

“Naruto? Yeah, he's here, just come in. It's Sasuke, right? He's just in his room”

Shit, I forgot to tell the shithead not to let Sasuke in. I'd lift the ban eventually, but still wasn't on the mood to see the man.

Man who, by all means, just barged into my room without knocking.

“Naruto we need to talk”

“Nah, I'm busy, maybe another time”, I answered, never taking my eyes from the screen.

“We need to talk right _now_ ”

“Maybe next week, heh?”

“I can't wait another week, I need to talk to you now”

I took a deep breath and closed the notebook, resting it beside me when I sat on the edge of the bed, my feet on the floor. If I talked to him, he'd leave, and that's what I wanted.

“There you go, I'm looking at you”, I said, scratching my head and yawning, which prevented me from seeing him kneeling between my tights. “What the-”, and he pulled me down for a kiss. His lips pressed violently against mine, not asking for permission.

Both my hands went to the back of his neck, warm beneath my touch, and he groaned, pressing his hands on my thighs. Suddenly, his hot, soft tongue, invaded my mouth, twisting and turning and playing with my own tongue, sending shockwaves all the way down to my cock.

He was desperate. And I was already rock hard.

I heard a metallic sound but brushed it off, I didn't want to think about anything other than his mouth on mine, the way he bit my lip over and over again, as if he wanted a peace of me, until he broke the kiss.

“I fucked up, I'm sorry”

Then, that hot, wet, soft tongue of his licked the length of my dick over my briefs.

That metallic sound? Him, opening my pants with me not even realising it.

“Fuck, Sasuke!”

He got me out of my confinement and licked the slit, making me roll back my eyes.

“You've no idea how much I wanted to do this”, and filled his mouth with my dick, taking me in as much as he could.

If I rolled back my eyes before, now I saw my fucking brain.

He started bobbing his head up and down, way to slow for my liking, but I clenched the sides of the bed and let him take his time, do whatever he wanted, 'cause I already got what I wanted, my dick on his mouth.

By that kiss of him, I should not be surprised that he knew exactly what to do to get the most embarrassing sounds out of me, but I sure as fuck was. For such a good guy, such a quiet, well-behaved boy, Sasuke sure knew how to suck dick, and by the sounds coming out of him, he fucking loved giving head.

His moans reverberated on my dick as his cheeks went hollow, still sucking me so _fucking slowly_. His hand held the base of my cock as he tried to make his mouth meet his fingers, while the other played with my balls.

He looked up at me through half-lidded eyes full of need, my dick wet with spit and precum disappearing and reappearing through his lips made my mouth water for him.

“Can you take me deeper?”, and with that question, he started relaxing his throat with every bob, until, finally, his mouth and fingers met, and, clearly trying to kill me, he swallowed around me. I had to use every ounce of control not to thrust forward “Shit, Sasuke if you keep that up I'm not gonna last long”

Which was exactly what he wanted because he did it again when his head went down, and again.

“Fuck, Sasuke, don’t do that, please, or I’m gonna come in our mouth”, with renewed energy, he kept taking me in, swallowing and gagging, and making me fucking crazy. Does he actually want me to come on his mouth? “S-Sasukeee…”

All the blood rushed down to my groin, creating an awful amount of pressure, and I tried to hold it back, really tried, but when he swallowed once more there was nothing I could do. My mind spun around, I bit my lip until I tasted blood so I wouldn’t scream, and came, came so hard I couldn’t feel my toes.

Sasuke’s mouth made wet sounds as he drank everything I gave him, his cheeks hollowing again as he sucked, not letting even a droplet escape.

He let my now soft member go with an audible _pop_ and sat back on his ankles, face red, lips swollen and eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Shit, Sasuke, who knew you’d be so good at it. What was that for?”, I asked when I was able to speak again.

“For ignoring you last week”, he answered, voice hoarse from the misuse of his throat, while getting up.

“Fuck, dude, where are you going?”, my limbs were still jelly, so I couldn’t stop him from going for the door.

“Bye, Naruto”, and he closed the door behind him.

____________

“How’s that any of my fault?”, Sakura squeakead.

Bringing her to an almost empty part of the campus was a good idea.

“You dared me to kiss him!”

“I dared you to _kiss_ him because it would be _funny_ , not to start a who-comes-first contest”

“Do explain yourself, Sakura”, I sighted, tired.

“You guys have been in this love/hate thing for years now. I just thought it would be amusing putting you two in that position”, she shrugged, eating a grape.

“Well, it sure is not fucking _amusing_. And you know how Sasuke is, we can never tell what’s on his mind, he’s been like this since we were all kids. You’ve always been the only one that could read him. Actually, I shouldn’t even be talking to you about it, you’re his ex!”

“So what? We are all friends! If Kiba doesn’t mind me being best friends with Sasuke, why would I mind talking about him?”

“Wait, you and Kiba?”

“Honestly, Naruto, you gotta keep up with the news, we’ve been together for months now. My point is, we’re a big group and it was obvious that we would end up fucking each other. See, Shikamaru and Temari are pretty much married by now, I dated Sasuke and we both hooked up with Neji, Ino and Hinata are going at it with this friends-with-benefits ‘til early in the morning-”

“Wait, Ino and Hinata, the fuck?”

“Naruto, don’t you pay attention to anything? Stop being so aloof, and stop interrupting me. As I was saying, we’re a big group and we’re really close, so romantic relationships will never interfere with our friendship, AND, we get to help each other with romantic stuff if necessary, so there’s no problem with us debating you and Sasuke being together.”, she rolled her eyes, leaning on the table.

“We are not together, we’re barely a thing”, I tapped my fingers on the chair.

“You are definitely a thing”

“No, we are _not_!”

“Then what do you call what you guys have?”

“Collective madness”, I cried, hiding my face in my hands.

“Look, what I know is that Sasuke needs time to think and understand what he’s feeling. When that whole seven minutes in heaven happened, and after you guys fucked, he was probably too confused, that’s why he avoided you. As to why he ignored you at the barbecue, you’ll have to ask him”, she finished her grapes and curled a strand of hair on her finger.

“I can’t ask him!”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because it would make everything that happened between us real”, I crossed my arms on the table and rested my forehead on them, defeated.

“Well, do you still wanna fuck him?”

“I guess… I don’t know”, the wood stopped my voice from going too far.

“So, you want him to fuck _you_?”

I got up startled, “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, he likes to switch it up a bit. When he’s with guys, he likes to be shoved around and shit and is totally a bottom, but sometimes he likes to switch, to pound something. Don’t look at me like that, he and I are still friends, we talk about stuff”, she shrugged her shoulders, “So, do you want him to fuck you?”

“I didn’t even knew that was a possibility!”, I raised my hands, exasperated, “I guess I wouldn’t mind, maybe? I much rather be a top, but is not like I’ve never been a bottom before… I don’t fucking know what I want, Sakura!”, I cried again.

“You better figure out because class is about to start and you’re going to see him in 10 minutes”

“I’m not ready to see that smug face of his”

“You don’t got a choice”

“I know…”

“Stop pouting and let’s go!”

Sakura dragged me through crowded hallways and only left me when I sat down in my chair and opened my notepad.

I looked forward to this class actually, because I’d be able to distract myself from any Sasuke thought, that is, until he got in, 15 minutes late, red faced and dishevelled from running, and suddenly I was back at my room leaking in his mouth. This was going to be fucking hell.

“Naruto? Naruto!”

“What?”, class ended, and because I was daydreaming, I didn’t see it.

“So did you take notes or what? I missed the first minutes of class”, Sasuke was saying.

That black tank really suited him.

“Yeah, I did, I’ll take it to your room later, gotta go”, I gathered my things and started to leave.

“Is everything ok?” he trailed behind me

“Everything is fine, I just forgot something in my room and gotta run so I won’t be late to the next class”, I answered in a monotone voice.

“Ahn, ok, I’ll see you later then!”, and he ran off waving me goodbye.

We gotta admit that that was a development, right? He gave me head yesterday and is actually talking to me today. That's got to be a win. Anyway, classes went by, and, as promised, I took my notes to Sasuke, but his last class was in the building farthest from his dorm, so I just waited in his room, scanning a book to pass the time.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about Sasuke all day. I didn't know what to do! I wanted him, but I shouldn't want him, and I still felt this hatred for him deep down in my gut. The fuck was wrong with me? There's plenty of dick going around so why did it have to be _him_?

“Why are you on my bed?”, He finally showed up and stood by the door.

He still had that black tank on, and it… did things to me.

“The chair was too uncomfortable, and you asked me for my notes”, I got up and handed him my notepad. He smelled really good, and I could feel myself half hard on my pants from staying so close to him, my mind remembering what happened yesterday. I looked over his shoulder and his roommate was nowhere to be seen. “Where's the redhead?”

“I don't know, he was just here”, he held my notepad in front of his body.

For the first time in forever, I could tell that something was off with Sasuke. He was just… fidgeting.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I'm not nervous”, he kept his glare over my shoulder.

I closed the door loudly behind Sasuke, which startled him, and said in what I named the _bossing-Sasuke-around-so-I-could-get-into-his-pants_ voice, “I'm not gonna ask twice”

He swallowed dry a couple of times, still not meeting my eyes, “I'm nervous because you're here”

“Because I'm here…”, I weighed his words, “Answer me honestly, why did you ignore me at my parent's? And I do want an answer”

I could see his mind ticking, thinking, until he decided against lying and finally met my gaze, “I ignored you because all I could think of was you bending me over the table and fucking me senseless, and that is not a nice thing to think of with parents in the room”

I held his gaze, thinking if I should do what I really wanted, or if I should leave.

You know what? Fuck it, I want him.

“Do not move, Sasuke”, and I closed the gap between us, softly brushing my nose at the crook of his neck, and taking the notepad from his hands. “You know, you really upset me that day. If you had been nicer, I _could_ have bent you over and fucked you senseless. Not on the table, obviously, but I bet our parents wouldn't have minded if we disappeared for a few minutes, so that was your lost. Now lean on the door”, I stepped back and started going through his drawers, throwing the notepad somewhere on the floor.

“What are you looking for?”, his voice was barely a whisper as he leaned on the wooden door.

“Lube and condom”, I blinked an eye at him and he went red. “Oh, here it is. Now open your fly, Sasuke, pants down”

He moved slowly as I stood in front of him waiting, almost as if he couldn't believe we were gonna fuck again. But he was already rock hard and red with the influx of blood, and his pants and underwear fell heavily on the floor, his shoulders still in touch with the cold wood.

“What are you going to do?”, again with the shaky whisper.

“What does it look like? I'm going to fuck you, Sasuke”, I kneeled and helped his legs out of the bundle of clothes around his ankles. “Last week, while you were thinking about me bending you over, I was thinking about taking you on my mouth like you were the holy communion, so I'm gonna do that, and then I'm gonna shove my dick up your ass”

He made a strangled noise, I could only assume he liked what he heard, and also leaned his head on the door with an audible thud.

I glossed my hand with a bit of lube and held him tight, starting an up and down movement while I kissed his hips and inner thigh. His whole body shivered and he chuckled in a breath, face still facing up.

“Look at me”

Sasuke slowly turned his face down, and when he did, I locked my eyes with his, and licked the drop of precum that started leaking out of his cock.

Apparently that was too much, because he chuckled in another breath and threw his head back, hitting the wood of the door with a considerable amount of strength.

I put my lips around his head and sucked _just a little bit_ , just to create pressure around him, and one of his hands flew to the top of my hand, tangling his fingers with my hair, while the other stayed on the door, stabilizing him.

Letting the head go, I enveloped one of his balls, briefly stopping the stroking so I could lube up my other hand. When both of them were sticky, I began fisting him again, while my other hand travelled somewhere else.

His hips bukled up when I circled the rim of his hole, easing it for the intrusion. I also circled his head with my tongue a few times to get him relaxed, and when I took him in, taking his cock as far as my mouth let me, I pushed one finger inside.

He felt amazing on my tongue. Hot, soft, hard, and already leaking. I could fucking do this all day. He tasted like fucking candy.

A strangled noise came out of his chest and the grip on my hair tightened.

I started a slow pace with both my mouth and my finger on his ass. I wanted him to be ready for me the moment we finished this, because my own dick was already screaming to get touched, and I really wanted to come inside him.

I licked the shaft and explored him with my tongue while curling my finger inside him, loosening him up for a second digit. Once again, I took him as far as my gag reflex would let me when I eased another finger inside him. This time, his was able to control the buckle of his hips.

The sounds that came out of him, his cock in my mouth, and my fingers fucking his ass made me light headed. I no longer controlled my moans, I was leaking in my pants, but there was no _me_ anymore, there was only him and the moans getting through his bitten lip, his head hitting the back of my mouth and his twitching hole ready for a third finger. So I eased it in, also, and picked up the pace, going up and down his dick as I really wanted since the beginning.

Like I was starving and he was the only one who could feed me.

“Can I come in your mouth?”, Sasuke managed to ask above me. I hummed positively and kept relaxing my throat to take him even deeper, already meeting the hand at the base of his cock.

His body shivered beneath me and I knew it was time, so I shoved him deep on my throat exactly when he started coming with a muffled moan, gushing so I could drink from him.

I didn't do a real good job at swallowing everything, so I kind of made a mess out myself getting cum all over my chin, so, I took my fingers out of him, got up on my feet, and ordered, “Clean me up”

Sasuke's eyes were still glazed, him still riding the waves of his pleasure, but he stood on shaky legs and ran a tongue over me, wiping away his own cum. That seemed to do something to him. Suddenly, there was something feral behind his eyes, and he tentatively brushed his lips against mine, asking for a kiss.

Well, your wish is my fucking command.

I yanked his top out and pressed him down against the door, locking our lips together, clashing our tongues and mixing our saliva with his cum. I got a handful of ass, wet with lube used to stretch his hole, and pressed his pelvis even harder, his naked member against my jeans.

“Is now the time where you fuck me?”, he breathed out.

“In a minute, and only if you ask nicely. I wanna see you hard again”, I whispered back and went back to kissing him.

It didn't take long for me to feel his hardening member against me.

“Will you please fuck me now, Naruto?”

“Well, since you want it so much… Get to the bed. Face up”

I watched him do as I said while I undressed, his head resting on the pillow, his back already comfortably placed on the mattress with his feet keeping his knees up.

I retrieved the condom from the nightstand and positioned myself between his legs, taking him in while I unrolled it on my throbbing member and lubed it up.

He really _was_ a vision. There was a sheer coat of sweat over his whole body, making him almost glisten in the light. His head and chest were red, and his lean waist led, tastely, to the V of his hips. He was breathing fast, and his hands were holding for dear life the sides of the pillow.

“Can we make an agreement?” I asked, lifting his hips up to line myself with his entry. “If I don't tell you not to do something, you can do whatever you want. So you can touch me, and bite me and shit, unless I _explicitly_ tell you not to do that. Are we understood?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am”

“Okay, whatever you want, just fuck me already!”, I started pushing myself slowly inside him so he could get used to me. His heat started to envelop me, and I was about to lose it when his hand flew to my arm, holding my wrist. “For fuck's sake, Naruto, I'm stretched enough just fuck m- aaaaaahhnnn”

I said it, didn't I? His wish was my fucking command.

I bottomed out in a blink of an eye, drawing a deep breath in unisson from us, and I stood still, enjoying that moment until my body started to scream. I started thrusting, eyes closed so I could focus on the sensations. I held his hips even tighter, probably bruising him, leaving finger marks on his skin, but that's all I could do not to lose my mind again.

But I lost it, I fucking _lost it_ , the moment I opened my eyes and saw him, one hand still holding the pillow, head tossed to side, eyebrows tigh, eyes shut and mouth open. There was no fucking way I could keep my cool after seeing that.

I was panting with every thrust, the sound of our skins meeting filling my ears, and Sasuke breathed harshly, air getting pushed out of his lungs everytime my thrusts moved his body up.

I ducked, kissing him briefly so I wouldn't run out of breath, and he circled my waist with his legs. Both his hands went to my back when I rested my forehead on the mattress, touching our cheeks, and I felt him _really_ digging his nails on my skin when he bit the base of my neck. _Hard_.

It felt _so fucking good_.

I reached between us and started fisting him, matching my hand with my hips. My knees were starting to slide back, so I adjusted myself, and, on the next thrust, I hit his prostate. You could tell by the noise that came out of him, and he sunk his teeth again on my neck, scratching my back. I kept on abusing his prostate.

“Fuck, I'm not gonna last long, Sasuke”

“So come for me”, he whispered in my ear.

“Shit!”, I straighten up my back and with a few more thrusts, I came, my mind going blank, my eyes rolling back.

I went on until my dick softened, then I left the warmth of his body, my hand still moving up and down his dick.

Sasuke came on his abs, getting wet all over.

He turned to the side to give me room in the bed and I laid behind him, resting my hand on his waist and snuggling up to him, my nose on his hair.

We just lay there, our bodies cooling down and hearing each others breaths even out.

“Do you want me to get something to clean you up?”, I asked to his shoulder.

“I’ll get it later”

Even his fucking sweat smelled good, for fuck's sake! I started nibbling the base of his neck, thinking. I wanted to stay, really! But my day would start too goddamn early, and I still had to shower and finish organizing my room. Would I much rather prefer to cuddle and fuck him again? Yes, definitely, specially now with all the hair in his body standing up thanks to my mouth on his neck, but _could_ I stay? Unfortunately, no, so, I had to find a way to leave without blowing him off, and making it clear that I'd like to do this again.

May god strike me the fuck down if I lied when I say that this wasn't one of the best fucks I've had my entire life. And I would very much like to be up on his ass once more.

With a final peck on his shoulder, I got up, got rid of the used condom, and started getting dressed with my back turned to him.

“I'm sorry, Sasuke, I have to go. I'm getting up real early in the morning and I still gotta hit the shower. But, uhm, I don't have to be up that early the day after tomorrow, so, maybe, I don't know, maybe I can stay over tomorrow night? If you want… Or you can sleep over my room?”, I closed my eyes for a moment, fearing the rejection, before putting my shoes on. The ball is in his corner now.

He yawned lazely, “Yeah, I can come over tomorrow night, that'd work”

I turned around just enough to see his face and blinked an eye at him, he was already dozing off.

“See you tomorrow, Sasuke”

____________

I did see Sasuke on the next day, and on the next, and on the next, and then we were fucking on a regular basis. The scratches and bite marks he left on me only multiplied.

Not that I was complaining, he sure knew his way around a cock.

Once, we were paired up for an activity in class and he started groping me under the table, right there, in the middle of everyone, while the professor talked about some stupid theory.

He would never made me cum, tho, knowing that _that_ was something people would see.

When class was over, I rushed him to the restroom and fucked his face, holding him down until I hit the back of his throat, tears came down his face, and he was choking on my cock gasping for air.

The asshole in me wanted revenge so I made him touch himself through his jeans until he creamed his pants. Then I forbid him to change into new clothes for the rest of the day.

I was loving shoving him around, and everytime he complied to my orders, something bestial rose inside me, begging to bring him to his knees.

A few weeks in to that and we got… how do I say, uhn… We got cuddle-y, kind of.

We would just hang out at each others room, legs tangled, watching a movie or whatever, eating take out, and, well, enjoying each others company. Most of the time it ended in sex, but sometime we just slept, cuddled.

He cooked sometimes for me when we stayed over our parents. As far as they knew, he was teaching me how to survive, because I can’t even boil an egg. If any of them were home, we would just eat and talk about college, and if we were alone, well, let's just say Sasuke got his wish and I bent him over the table one day.

I didn't hate him anymore, I think. Every time I saw him, I still felt this warmth in my gut, but, it was different somehow. So maybe it wasn't hate, maybe it was something else? Yeah, I felt my toes go numb and ecstatic shoot through my whole body whenever we were together, and the sex?, I always came so hard my mind would go blank for few moments.

I started wanting to hold his hands, and to kiss him in public, and to hate everybody who looked at him with the slightest bit of interest. We talked, like, _really talked_ , all the time, and I met a side of him he never showed me before. We were friends our entire lives, but, in all honesty, this hatred of mine - of ours? - was always on the way.

I felt jealous of everyone who got close to him, and I always wanted to be with him, and I loved all the nights we spend together just passing the time, talking and sleeping together, even if he hated sleeping with me. He would always kick my legs throughout the night to wake me up. 'You move too much’, he'd say after we woken up. I liked cuddling way too much too, always pulling him into my arms, and he hated it. He only liked cuddling when awake, on the couch watching tv or anything that resembled it, the goddamn bastard.

Sasuke was this beautiful creature in the morning, face red and full of pillow marks, eyes hazy with sleep. I loved fucking him in those early hours, the adrenalin waking us up and getting us ready for the day.

But sometimes we didn’t just fuck. We would move slow, our bodies synchronized, our fingers intertwined, looking deep in our eyes and stripping our souls bare. The light that came through his windows when the sun was rising would always make him look ethereal.

But there was no reason for me to have any type of feelings, we were just hooking up, we were an easy fuck, it was casual and unproblematic, so feelings would just shit everything up, right?

So what my head felt fuzzy when I was around him? So what I missed him body warming me up at night when we didn’t sleep together? I was definitely just overwhelmed with all my papers and classes and imagining things and getting confused about things that need no complications. It was totally normal to think these things about someone you’re screwing. _Totally!_ It definitely didn’t mean anything else.

Tonight, he laid on the head of bed and I laid between his legs, my back on his chest while he ran his hand through my hair and helped me with an essay I had to turn in tomorrow.

“I can't go tomorrow, Naruto”

I stopped typing and tilted my head to look at him, “The fuck, Sasuke, you said you'd come!”

“My brother's coming tomorrow and my mom's throwing a goddamn five course dinner for him. My father's gonna eat me alive if I don't go, you know how he is”, and I did knew.

This essay was really stressing me out. So much so, that I called everyone so we could go out and drink the moment I finished it.

“I'm sorry for blowing you off”, and he kept running his hand through my hair.

“Fuck, whatever, dude, do whatever”, I don't know why I got so hurt he wouldn't make it. It's not the first time he didn't hang with us because of some family shit. I went back to typing.

“Is that green-haired dude coming? Ino's friend?”

“Totaka? I hope so! I didn't rang him for nothing”

“You guys are really close these past couple of weeks…”

Guess you can say that. We were always walking around campus together and hanging out at bars just the two of us. Sasuke acted weird around him, so I'd try to keep them from staying close for too long.

“He's nice, he talks a lot, and he has a green hair! It's hard not to like him”

“FSC stands for Forest Stewardship Certificate, how do you still forget this?”, he corrected me and I erased what I typed, then, his mouth found my neck, “I don't really like seeing you guys together this much”, he was a bit possessive since I started hanging with Totaka, always complaining and shit, but that was just Sasuke, he had a hard time making new friends.

I wouldn't say we'd been together _this much_. Today was thursday, and we grabbed dinner everyday this week. We would talk for hours, then I'd shower and go to Sasuke.

“He's really chill, and he's also super funny, kind of like Kiba. If you took the stick off your ass you wouldn't have such difficulty meeting new people”

“Should I meet new people?”, he asked on my ear with a strange tone.

“Yeah! You totally should, it's nice to meet new people”, I was having a hard time concentrating with his tongue on my neck, but, suddenly, it wasn't there anymore, and neither was his fingers on my hair. Shit, that was really good, Sasuke, why did you stop?

“I didn't knew you were seeing other people”, he said bluntly.

“I barely have time to see you guys and Totaka, let alone meet someone else. You know how long has it been since I dated someone? Like, a year! I've had some things here and there, but with college eating me up, I could barely keep it up to turn it in to something serious”, I was almost done writing, fucking finally.

“So you're not dating… Anyone? Like, no one _at all_?”, the fuck was wrong with him?

“Shit, dude, have you gone deaf or something? What did I just say?”, I just needed to type a few more words and I'd be done. “So, is this last paragraph good?”

It took him a few seconds to start reading. “Yeah, it's good. Look, Naruto, can you please get off a bit? I gotta get up”

“Sure, what's up?”, he stood up and started putting his shirt on.

“I remembered I forgot to finish a paper for tomorrow, too”, he sat on the bed to put on his shoes. There was a funny look on his face, and he was really pale.

“You never forget to finish a paper…”, I studied his face to try to understand what was happening, but, as usual, he showed nothing.

“I guess my priorities have been elsewhere”, he picked up his phone from the nightstand and started dialing someone. “I'll text you if I'm able to escape dinner tomorrow. Bye, Naruto”

The room went cold when he left.

____________

There was this small Square surrounded by buildings at the back of our college. A haven, a place for peace and quiet in the middle of the city. It was a nice place to study if you liked to stay under the trees and having ants crawling up your legs.

It was also a nice place to get drunk if you're a broke fucker. Which was exactly what we all were.

So Sakura showed up with Kiba, Ino showed up with Hinata, Totaka and Sai, Shikamaru showed up with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, and Rock Lee, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Shino each came when they could.

And we got wasted, like, _really wasted_. I felt like I was about to pass out.

It was already way past midnight, and everyone had already left to go throw up in their own rooms. Except for Totaka.

Right now I found myself laying on the grass holding his hand while laughing until my stomach hurt.

He held my hand a few hours ago and never let go. I, obviously, didn't shake him off too, even tho it felt strange. His hands were too warm for me who was used to Sasuke's touch, but it felt nice to hold it.

“So, on our next date, I'm definitely taking you to see this stand up show. The guy is amazing!”

Next _date_?? What the fuck, we've never been on any dates!

OH SHIT, we have been on dates. A bunch of them!!

Sasuke was right, I was seeing someone. Unintentionally, but seeing someone nonetheless.

I was really clueless sometimes.

“Yeah, next date, sure…”, and now that I realised we've been going out, I didn't exactly looked forward to hang, not in a date way, anyway.

But he was cute, and I was curious about that hip tattoo of his, and I found his green hair funny,  so why not see if we clicked? Maybe if we went on a date, and I _knew_ we were on a date, I'd find him more than just cute?

Totaka turned his head to me, who still looked up, “Can I kiss you?”

_Why not?_

I sat, sort of crawled on the grass, placed myself between his legs, and loomed over him, leaning in.

Totaka knew how to kiss, I'll give him that, and drinking always made me kind of horny, so we started grinding our hips together, bulge on bulge, as we deepened the kiss.

It was good, but it wasn't mindblowing. I didn't feel energy running through my blood.

And I wanted to fuck someone tonight, too, so we ended up in his room.

Turns out Totaka was a top, and he was not into the whole shoving around, which pretty much became second nature to me by now. He was a good fuck too, but, again, it wasn't mindblowing, maybe because I was a bottom, this time. I have only switched before when I was in a relationship, and perhaps it just wasn't as pleasurable, for me, with a one night stand.

My mind didn't go blank when I came, and the whole experience was, I don't know, shallow? Don't think that's the best word but is all I can come up with right now.

On the next morning, I woke up and left. There wasn't much to say to him, anyway.

My phone was buzzing with unread messages.

**From Sasuke - 9:18 p.m:**

Itachi just asked how you're doing. I had to hold back a laugh 😂

**From Sasuke - 1:30 a.m:**

I'm heading back, you guys are still drinking?

**From Sasuke - 2:10 a.m:**

I'm assuming you are all still drinking because I called Neji and could barely understand what he said. I'm at my room but I'll meet you guys in a bit.

**From Sasuke - 2:20 a.m:**

I'm at the benches, where are you?

**From Sasuke - 2:27 a.m:**

I totally forgot you were meeting at the square, so I called Sakura. She said she was already back in her room, so are you still there?

**Missed call from Sasuke - 2:31 a.m**

**Missed call from Sasuke - 2:34 a.m**

**From Sasuke - 2:50 a.m:**

You're not in your room, and you're not replying to any of my texts so I'm kind of worried. I'm heading to the square to look for you, please text me back when you see this.

 

Fuck.

I called his phone.

“Hey, Sasuke, what's up!”

“ _Hi, Naruto_ ”

“I'm sorry I didn't text you back, I totally forgot about my phone”

“ _There's no problem_ ”

“How do you feel about breakfast?”

“ _I eat it everyday"_

“Yeah, no shit, Sasuke! Where you at? I'm gonna come by so we'll go eat together”

“ _I'm in your room_ ”, and he hung up.

Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!!!

Wait, why was I feeling so guilty?

I answered to none of his texts. Ok, I should feel guilty about it.

Because of that, he went on a search party after me in the middle of the night. Yeah, I should feel guilty about that too.

I was getting fucked while he searched for me. Guilty.

I got him worried. Guilty.

I'm having breakfast with him after spending the night with someone else. Guilty.

I slept with someone while sleeping with him. Guilty…?

I mean, we _were_ fucking on a regular basis, but it was just that, right? It's nothing serious, we're just having fun and we sure as fuck never talked about being exclusive. So why couldn't I be with someone else?

Regardless, I felt guilty, so I ran to my room.

“Hey, I'm here!”, I closed the door behind me.

“I can see that”, Sasuke was waiting for me on my bed, scrolling through his phone, but I did hear the coldness in his voice.

“I'm just gonna put on a new shirt and we can leave. Why are you in my room, anyway?”

“I came here to see if you were ok since you didn't text me back, and you called me when I was leaving”

_Awesome timing, Naruto._

“Yeah, sorry about that. I slept over at Totaka's. We were pretty fucked up and his room was closest. I blacked out after we got there”, a half truth.

“You have a bruise on your back”, I heard behind me. Sometimes he moved really silently, so I didn't hear him get up.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew exactly what that bruise was.

“Really? I probably bumped into something”

“You know, maybe you shouldn't put a shirt on”, he took the shirt from my hands while running the tip of his fingers through my lower back. All of the hairs on my body went up and I shivered. “I've been thinking about it and I want to fuck you, Naruto. I wanna shove my dick inside you with you on all four, and I wanna feel you squeezing me and milking me until I can't hold back anymore”, his voice in my ear went straight to my dick, and I was game.

It was him so didn't have to think twice. “Fuck yeah!”, I turned around and grabbed him by the belt.

We lost our clothes half way through the bed.

“I wanna be on top”, he said after I threw him on the bed and started laying on top of him, so we switched positions, and began eating each other up.

Once, Sasuke got really angry at a teacher for grading his paper wrongly, and he needed something to get the edge off, so we angry-fucked. He got savage when he was angry, drawing blood from my lips and getting careless.

That's how I knew he was angry today.

He laid on me and we bumped teeth while kissing, not really mindind it. He also held my hand above my head so I wouldn't touch him. He hated being touched when he was angry.

“Shit, Sasuke, hold up!”, I squealed when he pushed a saliva coated finger inside me without warning.

“What? You don't like it when I do it? Would you prefer someone else?”, His voice was stone cold but I saw the beast lurking behind his eyes.

“Heh? I just need lube, man, you know I haven't done this much”, the fact that I've done it a few hours ago completely slipped my mind. Plus, we had barely even kissed.

“Don't worry, I'll help you. Ass up”, he said while reaching for the drawer.

I turned over and half folded my legs underneath me so I could arch my back and throw my ass in the air, “Is it good for you like this?”

Sasuke didn't even answer, he just crouched behind me and started liking me up.

I'm pretty sure that weird sound I heard came out of me but I was too busy seeing stars.

I'm not a fan of being at the receiving end of this but he's more than welcome to do it whenever he felt like it. Because _of course_ he'd excell at eating ass. He excelled at _everything_. I didn't even feel his finger coming back.

“I thought you didn't like it”, the ice in his voice was still there.

“Then you shouldn't do such a fucking good job!!”, I moaned loud feeling his fast thrusts.

“How about we make your roommate hear you?”

“What the f-FUUUUCCKK!”, he curled two fingers inside me, making me lose all trail of thought.

Sasuke was going too fast and my hole was aching, but I couldn't give two fucks about it because: a- there was no talking to him when he was angry; and b- it was kind of turning me on.

It seems I also like to be roughed up sometimes.

“For someone who's not used to this, you're sure getting loose really fast, almost as if you had just done it. Look at this, I'm almost on my third finger”

“What do you even mean?”, I managed to say but he didn't answer, he just kept going. “Shit, Sasuke what are you talk- shit!”, three digits. Three fucking digits inside me.

“I know you like it when I'm your whore, but do you like it when you're mine? Do you like it when I do this?”, he hit something inside me and I almost came.

“Fuck! I do, I do, I fucking do! I fucking love being your whore now get your hand on my dick and your tongue on my ass”, never thought I'd beg for this.

He did what I told him, tho. His hand started stroking my dick and he bit the back of my thigh. Not long after, his tongue joined his fingers on my ass.

My balls started tightening with the overstimulation while he kept a firm grip on my dick and three fingers on my ass, matching the ritm of both hands.

I'm so losing it.

Sasuke took his fingers off my hole to replace it with his tongue, but I just felt empty without them, and before I knew it, I was grinding on his face, trying to get over the edge.

“Sasuke, put your fucking fingers inside me!”, once again, he ignored me.

The strokes on my dick got faster, and his grip tighter. When he bit my buttcheek, I came, my breath getting caught in my chest.

I closed my eyes and kept riding his strokes, getting cum all over his fingers. I knew it, it was different than with Tokata, this orgasm was mindblowing, and Sasuke wasn't even done with me because, while he kept his hand on my cock, he lined his dick with my hole.

Well, I'm pretty sure my roommate heard my scream when Sasuke bottomed out with one hard thrust. He was throbbing inside me, I could feel it because I was still so fucking _tight_ around him.

It burned, but Sasuke didn't wait for me to get used to him, he just started fucking me mercilessly.

I could feel him everywhere, inside and outside me. I could feel him fill me up until there was nothing left to be filled, it was like he was touching my whole body, my legs, my back, my arms. I could still taste him on my tongue, but I didn't had enough of his kisses.

My mind wasn't working. I didn't control the loud moans coming out of me, my shallow gasps for air. The sheet scratched my face because my whole body would go up and back to place with his hard thrusts. Even my limp dick was half hard already.

“You like it when I fuck you like this, Naruto?”, his voice sounded breathless and restrained, but didn't falter, unlike mine.

“Y-yeah, I do…!”

“If you like it, you could've just asked me. Did Totaka make you feel this good?”, and he moved my hips, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting my prostate.

Honestly, I couldn't remember my own name right now. My brain cells were not talking to each other.

“What?”

“I asked did. he. make. you. feel. this. good?”, each word was punctuated with a hard thrust, abusing my prostate.

I couldn't even answer him with the cry for mercy building on my throat. Also, it's not like I heard what he said since my mind was miles away. He was really pounding me with no shame, the sounds of our skin touching and moans echoing in my ears. I could feel myself getting sore, he didn't use enough lube.

My roommate was _definitely_ hearing this.

He sunk his nails on my skin, _really fucking sunk it_ , and came with a muffled moan, making me come again with the touch inside me. My whole body pulsated, my hole squeezing him, asking for more, begging him to keep pounding.

This was too fast.

I needed more of him. More of his body against mine. More of his tongue playing with mine. More of our sweat mixing. More of his cock filling me up. And more of my cock filling his hole, feeling him twitch around me. I wanted to erase everything that wasn't him from my body.

But he just left me after the high was over and got rid of the condom. I only half registered him getting dressed again.

“You should put ice on that bite on your back, it's really red”.

And he was gone, again.

____________

Sasuke was right, the bite mark on my back really was red. It was also an unmistakable bite mark, one I could not pretend was something else.

I didn't realise Totaka bit me this hard, and by the angle, it was pretty clear he was topping me.

Totaka and I texted on the weekend, but we barely spoke. I would take hours to answer him. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't reply to any of my messages.

I wanted to come by his room and talk to him, see if he was still angry, but I didn't have the guts to do that, guilt swallowing me up.

Also, I still didn't understand why I was feeling guilty for sleeping with someone else, so I needed to think.

So that's what I did, I took the weekend to think, and by sunday night I realised the guilt I felt was because I liked Sasuke. That's the only thing that explained how I felt around him.

Still, 'like’ wasn't good enough, it felt too simple, too shallow. I wouldn't even _entertain_ the idea of _that other_ feeling, so I'd settle for 'like’. It took me long enough to get here already.

I saw Sasuke monday morning heading to class, but he was smoke after that, not even showing up to the classes we had together. At the end of the day, I knocked on his door.

“Is Sasuke here?”, I asked the red haired guy I could never remember the name.

“No, he left a while back. Actually, he asked me to tell you, in case you came looking for him, to fuck off, leave him alone, and go suck someone elses dick. I'm just quoting him...”, he said apologetic.

“Yeah, I know, thanks anyway”

I spent the entire night trying to talk to him. Calling and texting his phone.

I didn't blame him for being angry at me, although I didn't quite understand why he was angry at me. We really never talked about our relationship, whatever it was, but I guess I would also be angry if he fucked someone. We should have talked about our relationship, I see it now. We should’ve made it clear what was going on with us.

I hated it when he just ignored me. Why couldn’t he just man the fuck up and talk to me so we can figure this shit out? I mean, Sakura told me he usually needed time to go through his feelings and that’s probably what he’s doing right now, but still… The fuck, Sasuke!

Why do I go mad over things concerning you? Why does the sound of your voice makes me feel so at ease that makes me yearn to be close to you? Why even your name holds so much power over me?

Liking someone sucks. Liking Sasuke is even worse!

Shit, man! For someone like me, so in touch with his feelings, I sure took my damn time to figure out I loved… No! To figure out I _liked_ , Sasuke. _Like_ is enough. Now I shat everything up!

“Fuck, man, answer me!”, I screamed at my phone after another ignored call.

Sasuke was also nowhere to be found on tuesday, so I became paranoid thinking he could’ve been ran over and was bleeding somewhere is the streets, or maybe he was kidnaped, or got mugged and shot. It’s not like this city is a safe place.

After classes, I went to Sakura’s to see if she knew anything, and almost got run over by Ino when she opened the door before I could knock.

“God, Naruto, why are you just standing there? You know what, I don’t care, if you wanna talk to Sakura she’s in her room, and if you wanna talk to me, you can text me what you want and I’ll answer when I can”, and then she wasn’t there anymore.

Ino was a tornado, and I was left gawking behind her.

I entered the dormroom and went for Sakura's room. She was standing in the middle of it, hearing someone talking on the phone, and she acknowledged me with a nod.

“And how am I supposed to help? Just wait a minute, please”, she covered the microphone with her hand and talked to me, “What you want, Naruto? I'm busy”

“Have you talked to Sasuke? He's nowhere and he's not taking my calls. I'm worried”

“Did you guys fight?”

“Maybe?”

She rolled her eyes, “I'll try to figure out what's going on and I'll tell you if I get anything. Now I really have my own stuff to deal with, so excuse me”

Well, she pretty much threw me out, and I went back to my room. Needles to say, I slept like shit that night, not having any news was really worrying me.

Wednesday past by with a blink of an eye, and I thought it would be another day without news until I saw Sakura marching on the hallway when I was about to open the door to my dorm.

“Naruto!!!!”, shit, she was enraged.

“Yes?”, she scared me when she was like this.

“I cannot _believe_ you did this to Sasuke!”, I opened the door letting us both in and leading her to my room.

“I didn't do anything, he just vanished!”, I sat on the bed while she paced around.

“What did you expect? You guys have been dating for, what, three months now? And you go and sleep with Totaka? If you weren't into him, you could've just broken things off before doing this shit!”, she looked like a tomato.

“I didn't even knew we were dating! We never talked about being exclusive, about being serious…”

“How fucking dumb are you, Naruto?”, she yelled and made my ears ring, “Have you ever seen Sasuke stay with someone for longer than a couple of weeks if he didn't have feelings for them? It's Sasuke we're talking about, it doesn't get more old school and monogamous than him. If you're with him, you're dating, _period_. But you sure fucked that up! That is inexcusable!”, in my mind, I saw her jumping and killing me, but she just stood in front of me ready to strangle the life out of my body.

“Oh, god, you're right”, I hid my face on my hands, “Is that why he's skipping class?”

“Oh, please, Naruto, you really think he'd miss class because of a piece of ass? He got a really bad food poisoning on monday and was discharged yesterday from the hospital, he's resting now and is staying put for a few days”

“Is he okay?”, I sort of screamed.

“He's fine _now_ ”

“Is that why he's not answering my calls?”

“Oh no, he's doing that on purpose! He's really pissed at you, and I don't blame him”

“Me neither”, I fell on the bed, arms stretched at my side. “I fucked it up real good”

“You sure did”, she also sat on the bed, legs up on the mattress so she could face me, “Why did you that? Do you even like him?”, she asked, tired.

“Yeah, I like him, but I didn't knew I liked him, and Totaka was just there, and he's cute so I thought 'why not?’, but it wasn't _good_ , ya know? And then I realised I liked Sasuke, but I had already blown everything. How did he even know about me and Totaka?”, tears of frustration came out of my eyes.

“He saw you and him making out at the square. He got upset but thought maybe you didn't do anything, he could deal with the two of you just kissing. Then, he saw the bite mark on your back, so he just put two and two together.”

“Shit, I deserve to suffer… When did you talk to him?”

“Itachi called me on monday and asked me not tell people, you know how Sasuke gets grumpy when he's sick…”

“You’ve known about him since monday and didn’t tell me?! Well, he hates when people visit him, so I get it, but still”

“It doesn't matter what you wanted, Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't want to be bothered! So I kept quiet and went to see him yesterday. Basically, I made him spill the beans”

“I don't doubt that”

We stayed silent for few minutes.

“I didn't mean to hurt him”, I whispered at last.

“I know, but that doesn't undo the damage. Whether you meant it or not, you still hurt him, and you gotta make up for it. How are you gonna that?”

“Apologise obviously, and be honest, but I don't know if it's going to be enough. What do you think?”

“He doesn't need more than that, just open your heart. You already know he likes you, he made it clear by staying with you, but now he thinks you've just been playing with him”

“You think he'd accept to be my boyfriend?”

“Isn't he, already?”

“I mean, yes, but, you know, _officially_ my boyfriend”

“You'll have to ask him”

“He's at his parent's, right? When do you think I should see him?”

“I can call Itachi and tell him to expect you tomorrow night”

“Does Itachi know about me and Sasuke?”

“Yes. Also, you guys managed to keep quiet even from us. Ino has no idea, and I didn't tell her either or else the whole building would know”

“Thanks for that”

“You're welcome. So, should I call Itachi?”

____________

Itachi wasn't exactly happy with me visiting, but Sakura got through to him and made him see that Sasuke and I needed to talk, so he would soft him up throughout the day so Sasuke wouldn't be so grumpy, and I'd show up at the end of the day with a stick up my ass to talk to him.

I didn't knew if Sasuke told our professors about his medical leave, but I gathered all my notes, put them on a backpack and went running after the boy I liked.

“Naruto, it has been a while”, Itachi was taller than I remembered, and just as threatening.

I stood on the porch, legs trembling.

“Yes, it's been awhile since you moved a away. How's life?”

“We don't need small talk, Naruto. If you hurt my brother again I will personally come after you and make sure you'll lose your ability to walk. Are we clear?”

“We are”, I swallowed dry.

He finally stepped aside and pointed to the stairs, telling me where to find Sasuke.

My legs took my numb self up each step, and through the corridor to Sasuke's door. Suddenly, my knuckles produced resonating sounds with the wood.

“What do want, Itachi?”, I heard his annoyed voice from the other side.

“Actually, Itachi is downstairs, is just me”, Sasuke stared at me, my hand still on the door handle steadying myself.

“So I'll just correct my question. What do you want, Naruto?”, I could see the rage burning behind his eyes.

“I came to talk to you”, I closed the door and sat on the stool.

“Can't you take a hint? I obviously don't want to see you”

“I don't care”

Sasuke was on his bed looking pale and a bit weak. His back rested at the head of the bed, his legs were under a heavy blanket, and he had his computer open on his lap.

His white shirt just made him look paler, and I just wanted to take care of him, nurse him back to health.

Shit, I was _so_ into him.

“Did Itachi let you up? I'm gonna kill him”

“Stop being such a bitch, Sasuke. We needed to talk so I came, okay. I'm gonna say everything I need to say and I'm not leaving”

“I don't care about whatever you want to say, Naruto, so don't waste your time”

He was starting to piss me the fuck off.

“Dude, I came to fucking apologise because I'm a fucking dimwit and that's the least I could do”, Sasuke just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I'm waiting to see where this is going”

“Shit, man, look, I'm sorry I didn't realise we were dating and I'm sorry I slept with Totaka. I know I'm slow and shit, but I should've seen that you and I weren't just screwing, and I didn't, and that's my fucking fault, because now that I look at us, it's really goddamn obvious that we were dating. Also, I shouldn't have slept with Totaka and I'm sorry I hurt you”

“Aren't you gonna come up with some excuse as to why you fucked him?”

“No, because it doesn't matter. It hurt you, and that is all that I care about”

He half closed his eyes and studied me, “You been talking to Sakura…”

“Yeah, she made me realise that I'm a screw up. I think I would've seen it eventually, but she helped me see it faster”

“I’m gonna kill her, too”

“I told you to stop being a fucking bitch, Sasuke! The truth is, I like you, man, and I wanna keep dating you, and you can't just disappear whenever something happens!”

“Do you blame me? I found out the guy I have feelings for fucked some rando while we were dating as if _we_ meant nothing. I had the right to be angry, and I had the right to not want to talk to you! Besides, I didn't _disappear_ , I got sick”, he pouted.

“So, you like me?”

“Unimportant, Naruto. Feelings go away”

“I don't want you to stop liking me, Sasuke. I didn't enjoy doing it with Totaka because he wasn't you, but I should've figured that out _before_ sleeping with him. I don't want to be with anyone else, I just want you. Just you. My bed feels empty without you, and I don't want it to be empty. I like you, Sasuke. Please forgive all the hurt I caused, and I promise I won't ever hurt you again”

He took a deep breath and muttered, lowering his glare, “You can't promise that. We are human beings, and we make mistakes all the time”

“Is it enough if I promise to do everything I can not to hurt you again?”, hope filled my eyes as I looked at him.

Sasuke just looked up to the ceiling and stayed quiet, thinking. I was giving him the space he needed to make his decision, but every silent minute that went by was torture for me.

Finally, he uncrossed his arms and sighed deeply, closing his computer, putting it on his side, and pointing a finger at me.

“Fine! That’ll do, but if you ever pull something like that again I'm gonna make sure you'll lose the use of your legs”

I stood up, smiling openly, “You sound like your brother”

I walked up to him, threw my legs around his waist and sat on his lap, cotchs touching. I cupped his face and started kissing it all over.

“I was really worried when I heard you got sick”, I whispered while kissing his cheek.

“Just ate something bad, there's no need for all the fuss”, his eyes were shining.

“It's no fuss, I'll always worry about my boyfriend”

“I never agreed to being your boyfriend”

“But you are, it's not open for discussion”, I butterfly kissed his lips, “Are you going to tell your parents?”

“You know the moment a tell them we will no longer be allowed to stay in my room with the door closed, or without a chaperone”

“We're also college colleagues, and we need peace and quiet to study”

“That's not gonna work with them. I'm still thinking about an excuse for you to stay over”

“You know, I did bring all of my notes and we do have a test on monday, so we can tell them we were studying and that was too late for me to leave”

“Is that what's in the backpack?”, he barely held back a smile.

“Uhum”

“That’ll do. Now kiss me, Naruto”

Our mouths met in a slow dance, enjoying the feel of our lips, the touch of our tongues, his hands commanding my hips, making me grind on him while I pulled his hair with both hands.

“You think we have time for a quicky before your parents come looking for us?”, I was moving my hips on my own now.

“What time is it?”, he threw his lust fullen gaze at me.

“Almost seven o'clock”

“Then we don't have time. My mom is about to serve dinner and if we don't get down she's gonna kill us”

“Fucking fine”, I stood and offered my hand to help him up. He took it, but hesitated. There was something on his my mind, I could see it.

“Did you and Totaka protect yourselves?”

It stung that he asked that, but I understood where he was coming from, “I would never have unprotected sex with a rando, Sasuke”, I said in the most honest tone I could muster.

He got up, nodded and kissed me one final time.

Sasuke's mom really knew how to cook, I learned while growing up, so dinner was amazing. She made soup because of Sasuke's uneasy stomach, but with huge chunks of meat and vegetables for the rest of us. Besides the fact that Itachi's eyes threw razor blades at me, dinner went smoothly.

After cleaning everything, Sasuke and I went back to his room, door open, and pretend study for a couple of hours. We would steal kisses and break apart every time we heard someone coming up the stairs. I also waited for him while he showered, imagining us both under the water, hands all over, mouths all over, and me getting on my knees and servicing him.

I loved sucking Sasuke off.

He came back already fully dried and fully clothed with sweatpants and an old shirt of our high school. My mouth watered the moment I saw him, and that, plus our hidden kisses and covert sexy time, were making my pants really tight.

“I wanna be inside you, Sasuke”, I whispered when he got close enough and I cupped his ass, “I don't think I'll be able to prep you properly. I'm about to burst”

Sasuke looked flustered at me, a semi growing in his pants. Without a word, he grabbed something from the nightstand and left the room again, leaving a confused me seated on his bed. Ten minutes later, he got back fully erected through his pants, and shoved back in the drawer whatever it was he took.

His mom knocked and wished us goodnight at some point, missing the red on our cheeks and lips. It didn't take long for his father to follow, and Itachi went to sleep right after, wishing us goodnight with a suspicious look on his face.

The moment all the lights of the house were out, Sasuke and I gazed each other and closed our books calmly. I silently went for the door and closed it, turning to watch Sasuke on the bed.

He wasn't pale anymore. A redness crept underneath his skin, stronger on his neck and face, and on his swollen lips. I really fucking wanted him. I just wanted to rip him open.

“Strip, Sasuke”, and there was no more clothes on our bodys.

I walked up to him, and he stood on his knees, facing me.

“We can't make any noise, Naruto”, he reminded me when I started running the tip of my fingers on his chest, playing with his nipples.

“I know. You want me to gag you?”, my fingers travelled further south.

“The gag is in my room back at college”, he watched as I drew circles on his skin, never touching where he most wanted, our dicks inches from touching. “And I'm sure we can be quiet if we try really hard”

“Well, I do like to see that ball in your mouth, and to see the drool on your chin, but I guess today isn’t my lucky day”

His hands finally moved, slowly tangling his fingers on my hair, “Of course it’s your lucky day, shithead. I forgave you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but only because you like having a dick up your ass”, my fingers barely scratched his thighs, up and down.

“Don’t get me wrong, Naruto, I do like the real thing, but a dildo will do just fine when I’m horny, so don’t think too much of yourself”, he was tugging lightly at my hair, looking at my lips with need.

“You hurt my feelings, Sasuke”, I slapped his ass.

“You deserve it”

“Yes, I do”, and I leaned, mouth open with invitation.

Sasuke pressed his lips against mine, taking his time, our kiss full of worship and tenderness. He embraced my neck as I held him by the back of his thigh, finally pulling ourselves close enough so our shafts would touch with wonderful friccion, worsening our need and starting our release, precum smearing hot against our skin.

My hand held us together, stroking until the need for more overcame my control to keep this controlled.

“Sasuke, lay on your back, knees up and legs open”, he obeyed as I grabbed the lube and a condom, then I sat between his legs, my knees at the sides of his hips, close enough to his hole to just make me want to pound him. “You know what I just thought? If your dildo were here, I could gag you with it while fucking you. Or I could fuck you with it while you gagged on my cock. Either way, we wouldn't have any problems being quiet”

I saw the hair on his whole body go up, “Fuck, Naruto! I guess we’ll have to see which one is more effectful when we get back”

“We are definitely doing it. Now, you’re going to hold still and not move a muscle while I prep you, or I’m able to just fuck you and I don’t want to hurt you”

“Okay”, he said with a funny expression, throwing his arms over his face.

The sound of the lid opening filled the room, and I coated my hand with lube. Throwing the bottle to the side, I ran two cold fingers through his inner thigh, approaching my destination. But I froze when I felt warm metal.

“Sasuke? What is this?”, I looked at the arms hiding his face.

“You said you wanted to fuck me, and I wanted you too, so I just went on with the prep myself”, his voice was muffled and everything made sense to me: his funny face just now, the way he just left the room earlier, and I swear I could come right at this moment.

“Since when you own a butt plug?”, I was trying really hard to restrain my body.

“Since always, we just never used it”, he sure fucking kept that a secret.

“Put your arms away, I want to see you”, he rested his arms beside his head, freeing his red face, and swallowed dry. I held the handle of the plug and twisted just a bit, watching him twitch. “You really are a whore, hun? Moving when I told you stay still, owning a plug like this, and putting it in just so you can be ready for me whenever I wanted. Should I just play with it or do you want me to fuck you?”

“No, please, fuck me. I need you, please, I won’t move, I promise”, he whined with intent.

“With you asking like this and being such a good boy…”, I pulled it out slowly, his body tensing up, and, teasing, I gave it a few tentative thrusts, just to get Sasuke even readier, then I briefly replaced it with my fingers to see how stretched he was. “Damn, you’re so ready for me Sasuke, look at this, tightening around my fingers, needy, hot, and wet. You’re gonna take this plug back to campus and you’re going to put it in whenever I tell you to, are we clear?

“Yeah, okay. Can you fuck me now, please?”, I reached for the condom with my other hand, but his fingers held my wrist. “No, I want to you _feel_ you. Inside me, filling me up, please”

My mouth hung open. “Sasuke, are you sure?”

“I need to feel you, Naruto. I need to know you're mine”, he said unaffected, and my mind spun around like a tornado.

It made sense tho, this was a way of promising that we are each others, that we will be together, and that no one else was allowed.

“Don't look at me like that”, he said disappointed, “You’re the one who said we were boyfriends...”, he let go of my wrist, but I held his before he could get away.

A devious smile spread across my face under his watchful gaze, “I’m gonna make a pretty cream pie out of you”

I pulled my fingers out from inside him and stroked myself, coating my dick with the lube in it. Fear of it not being enough made me open the bottle again to get more. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke on our first time like this.

I brought one of Sasuke’s legs over my shoulder, yearning for how deep I’d be in this position. He wanted to feel I was his? Well, I fucking wanted him to know he was mine, too, and I’d do that by getting so deep in him the heat of my body would scorch his soul.

With my slick hand, I brushed my head against the rim of his hole, toying with it until his hands went down, sinking nails on my knees, silently begging me to fuck him. I put the head in, just enough to make sure I wouldn’t slip out, and grabbed his hip with my nails, getting a solid grip while my other hand rested on his thigh, leg firmly up my torso.

Both of us let out deep breaths when I began sliding in. Skin to skin made his warmth almost unbearable, the sensation new and wonderful, and I bit my lip hard not to make any sounds until I buried myself to the hilt, not moving anymore, giving us time to enjoy the new feeling.

“We gotta be quiet, babe, so I’ll make this slow, but when we’re alone I’m gonna fuck you good, and you’ll scream for everyone to know you being fucked good, and I’ll make it so you can feel me up your ass for a month”

A shushed moan came out of his mouth, his eyes closed and nails digging my skin. Sasuke really was trying to keep quiet. On normal situations, his voice would be shamelessly filling the room.

“You can’t touch yourself until I tell you to”, he didn’t even talked back, just kept his eyes closed and nodded, ready for me to take him.

My hips went back slowly, almost getting myself all out and then back in, the same turtle pace. And I did it again, feeling him envelop me, respond to my throbbing with an uncontrollable tightening around my shaft, my lips swelling from my teeth, his feverish body trembling under mine.

Sasuke was having a hard time holding himself, tho. Although he was _really_ trying to be quiet, his moans were becoming louder and louder as I went in and out, living for the way he felt against my skin. I leaned in, moving his body with me, and shut him down with my hand. His eyes opened, startled.

Good thing I shut his mouth because this new position took me even deeper and I hit his prostate on the way just as he liked it, making him scream under his breath, his eyes rolling up, air caught up on his chest, voice muffled by my hand.

“Shit, stop screaming!”, but a ragged breath was his only response.

He tried to obey me. He held down most of the noises that came out of his throat, probably by biting his tongue, but I kept my hand in place to prevent a disaster.

His twitching got worse with my thrusting, letting me know he was getting close. I was almost there myself, so I picked up the pace, aiming for liberation. The friction as our bodies met was making me crazy, about to burst.

“Touch yourself for me, Sasuke”, I whispered and his hand flew to his cock, leaving red half-moons on my skin.

Sasuke was covered in sweat, as was I, so there was no difficulty in him palming his dick. Fingers caressing the underskin for a brief moment before he started fucking his hand. It didn’t take much. He shot out, white strings of cum covering us both, eyes rolling as he kept his hand going, letting the ecstasy take his mind away.

I scooped some of his cum from his stomach and suckled on my fingers, tasting him on my tongue. His hand went crazy when he saw me doing it, even after he stopped shooting, somehow still feeling the after match of his orgasm, thriving in the overstimulation of his hand and my dick inside him.

“You taste fucking amazing!”, I managed to strangle out.

The pressure inside my groin just grew bigger and bigger, and, with a few more thrusts, it burst.

Don’t ask me how I managed not to fucking _roar_ with the intensity of my orgasm, but I came with a muffled moan, pressing his ass flat against my hip bone as I buried myself deep, filling him with hot cum. It went on forever, my whole body going red from the strength of my restrain.

Like Sasuke, I kept thrusting when my limbs recovered ever slightly from the first waves of pleasure, only stopping when I went soft and there was no more energy inside me. Sasuke had already stopped rubbing himself and was breathing heavily on my hand.

I pulled from him, keeping his legs apart.

“See? Fucking delicious cream pie”, jizz came out of his hole, spreading on his ass, and I licked my lips when our eyes met, making his cheeks find a deeper shade of red.

“Well, that was… something”, Sasuke breathed out trying to free his legs to close them up.

“Keep them open”, he obliged with a whispered contradiction, “And that definitely _was_ something”

Our breathing was the only sound in the room for several minutes. Eventually, I leg go of his legs and laid beside him, his shoulder on my chest while he kept facing the ceiling.

“So… We’re boyfriends now”, I kissed the bare skin of his neck.

“No going back now, for neither of us”, he mumbled back.

“I don’t wanna go back”

“Good…”, silence fell again, both of us dozing off. “I hate to do this, but we need to get cleaned up and dressed. My parents are gonna have a heart attack if they find us like this tomorrow”

We laughed silently, kissed, and got up to put everything in place.

____________

I loved Sasuke Uchiha.

I very much fucking loved him.

Denying my feelings stopped making sense a long time ago.

Except I never told him how I felt, being the shit person I am.

But, tonight, is like the words hung heavy on my tongue.

Why the fuck do I keep holding back?

“Naruto? I’m talking to you!”

“What? Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?”

Sasuke was unbuttoning his shirt, standing in the middle of the room.

“I asked, why are you just sitting there? Aren’t you gonna undress?”

“Yeah, I will… Sasuke, how long has Shikamaru and Temari been together?”, I stood and began stripping.

“I don’t know”, he put his sweatpants on, thinking, “They’ve been oficial since high school, but I guess it all started in middle school. I honestly have no idea. But they were already pretty much married for awhile now. Never thought it would take this long for Shikamaru to propose”

He looked good on his jeans and button up shirt. We had pretty much no parties that needed a more social look, so tonight was an exception. But his ass looked hella fine on those sweatpants.

We had just come from Shikamaru and Temari’s engagement party.

“Shikamaru’s a shit head. Sakura told me he didn’t propose, Temari just went up to him and told him to get a ring or she would bounce”

“She would never bounce, tho”

“We all know that, but the fact was that she was tired of waiting for him, you know how she is. Also, for such a smart guy, he can be really dumb when it comes to girls”, we were on the bed now, me on my underwear spooning a slightly irritated Sasuke. “Sasuke, I’m cold, I’m not gonna let you go”, he was my personal furnace and winter was right upon us.

Sasuke just sighed.

“When do you think they realised it was serious? Their relationship, I mean”, I asked to his neck.

“Who knows? It always was, I guess… Anyway, can you shut up and let me sleep now? Is really late”, well, it was way past four in the morning, and we both had a lot to drink, and the room sure was spinning, so I guess we should go to sleep.

But I was upset with myself. So I bothered him like a motherfucker.

Seeing Shikamaru and Temari so happy together, about to get married, made my fucking heart ache. I knew I wanted that with Sasuke, but I couldn’t even bring myself to profess my love for him.

It’s been around four months since the whole Totaka debacle, the best four months of my life. Going out on dates, holding hands and all that sappy boyfriend shit, actually kissing him in public. All that made my days seem brighter. Coming out to our friends was bit rough, however. Ino didn’t speak to us and Sakura for about a week, which is equal to a month in Ino’s world. Other than that, everyone was cool with the new couple.

Another reason for me to bother Sasuke was that, as explained somewhere along the way, drinking usually made me horny.

My hands travelled up and down his thigh, disturbing his sleep.

“Naruto, please, I really want to sleep”, but he was hardening on my hand when I felt him through the fabric of his pants, accidently wiggling his ass on my growing bulge when he tried to escape my touch.

“I want you”, I whispered in his ear.

“Well, fuck, there’s no way I’m sleeping _now_ ”

I rubbed him as he moved. Me, palming him, and him, moving his ass on me.

Maybe it was the alcohol in my blood, or because we were back from an engagement party, or maybe because I just couldn’t hold back anymore, or maybe was all of these things plus a bunch more, but I bit his earlobe and murmured, “I love you, Sasuke”

He froze.

“What?”

“I said I fucking love you, Sasuke”

His body was stiff for a few moments, then, he melted onto me, everything else forgotten.

“I love you too, dumbass”

“How romantic”

“You’re the one to say it!” he laughed, “Of all the times you could have told me that, you choose the one where we’re drunk and tired as fuck”

“We’re together. Doesn’t matter the time, if we’re together is always perfect. Especially when we’re cuddling just because I like it, even though you hate it. It’s a pretty romantic gesture”

“It ain’t, dipshit, I’m just being nice”, he pouted.

“Being nice to your boyfriend who loves you”, I hugged him, squeezing his body against me.

“Whatever”, but his arms embraced mine while his back rested ever more comfortably on my chest.

“Do we get to tell your parents, now?”

He laughed out loud, “I guess we have to, considering…”

“We’re going to regret it, aren’t we?”

“Definitely”

I breathed deeply, “We’ll be fine as long as we’re together”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever published, and also my first fic ever published in english.  
> You guys probably realized english is not my mother tongue somewhere along way, but that's life hahaha  
> I wrote it to practice my english, so whatever tips and notes you find valid, do tell me so I can improve my learning and all that.  
> I really hope you've liked it and feel inspired to write your own fics, I sure decided to write this one because other fics inspires me.
> 
> Anyway, find me on twitter so we can chat @whyyrr and THANKS FOR READING! 💝


End file.
